


And Then It Was Dust

by marifisco



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Angst, Been Wanting to Write This for Forever, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, My knee hurts, POV Third Person Limited, Possession sort of, What Was I Thinking?, plz read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marifisco/pseuds/marifisco
Summary: What happens when you combine a baby, a ghost, and the blood to control Remnants? You get a girl named Elizabeth! Once a subject of "study" the Academy since birth, Elizabeth has been sent out on various tasks over the years and has been a faithful agent of the powerful institution. She never before questioned the shady dealings of a group that claimed to only bring the people better lives. However, once a certain young lady was kidnapped, the girl couldn't help but reevaluate everything she'd ever known. A rapid chain of events started falling into place like dominoes being pushed over one another, and Elizabeth has found herself suspicious of those who've known her her entire life. Fate has given her the push towards her destiny. It was time for Elizabeth to finish what the gods started.





	1. A Cloak that Deflects All Eyes

The streets of Athlum were oddly quiet as the girl with the long, deep brown cloak roamed through. One could only see the bottom half of her face, which sported a stiff lip the color of a blooming rose and strikingly white skin. Stray strands of dark brown hair were also visible. Most other creatures did not bother to acknowledge her existence as she passed. The aura she gave off was...unsettling at best. Even the shadows seemed to pull away from her presence. This was to be expected for someone like her. Not quite living, but not quite dead. What the hell was the world supposed to do with that? An eerie chuckle escaped her at the thought. It sounded like two notes clashing and it caused some eyes to be drawn to her. The unnatural grin they could perceive made them quickly look away with a shiver. That was fine by her. She headed to Virtus Parish to enter the pub known as Warrior's Honor. The gossip was being whispered around her. This district was known for its uncanny ability to pick up and share information at an accelerated rate. It wouldn't surprise her if the knowledge she sought was already being swapped between mouths. Regardless, she pushed the wooden door to the tavern and stepped inside. The hood on her cloak remained in place as she stood by the counter. She did not bother with the bartender. The real information was among the war veterans. Leaning against the wall, she listened closely. Surely, they were bound to be talking about the battle their Marquis was attending. Her ears and train of thought did not leave her dry.

"It's just a buncha monsters. I wouldn't think it'll take Lord David long." A gruff voice chimed. Laughter roared through the building, cheers erupting along with it. "I heard the Gae Bolg was being transported alon' with 'em." That was an interesting tidbit of information. It was rare the Remnant of Athlum was used for something such as monsters. The girl wondered what it was all for. 'It's not just for show.' A feminine voice unlike her own said. It was more experienced, calm, and almost sweet but not quite on the mark. It was a voice the girl had known since she was born, but others rarely heard. It was strange that something so integral to her very being was not able to be shared with those around her. But she wasn't here to question why that was. No, she was here on a special urgent mission. It was one she was not looking forward to in the slightest. Sighing internally, she was just about to leave when a large group, yelling loudly of their triumph, shoved the door roughly and entered the building. Many a man welcomed them home with open arms. Some had minor injuries. It was logical to conclude that they had just marched back from the battlefield alive. At first, the men mostly talked about their direct achievements, but after a few minutes of listening, they started to talk about something that was relevant to the girl eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yah, it blew this big ass hole in the ground!! I thought for sure Lady Emma was a goner! But it turned out she and some boy had fallen down into a cave system. Couldn't tell you who the boy is, besides that he was claimin' to be the son of some famous researchers. Lord David took 'im under his wing. They're probably interrogatin' the poor kid right about now." The yama soldier said, shaking his head back and forth. The conversation soon turned to the glories of battle and the one unwelcome listener turned away from her spot and headed out. It seemed she had her goal, finally. She wouldn't have to pull favours to get the information she wanted after all. The castle of Athlum was visible from all across town and that's where she needed to be next before they did that much to the boy she regarded with disdain. If that's who it was, anyway. She sure hoped so. It would make her job much easier. As she headed towards the castle, she did have to think about a few things. Why was he here? Where was the younger one? Had they been separated? If so, it would cause a huge headache. Actually, they had already caused her a huge pain. Had she not been directly involved with the Academy, she would have been without direction for much longer. 'Relax. It's over now.' The voice whispered cheerfully. 'Besides, the castle is within reach.' 

The voice was right. The guards had not spotted her yet. It wouldn't be hard to get past them. She just had to decide which way would be more practical. She decided to just go the old fashioned way, a way that a certain Marquis would be most familiar with. It took but a moment for the girl to become completely intangible and invisible to the normal eye. The path she walked was ice cold, giving most that she passed a confused and terrified look. She resisted giggling. This was a serious mission, after all. She climbed the stairs of the castle like normal, passing the guards and entering the audience chamber. The Marquis was sitting in his throne, exhausted from his battle, along with the famous Four Generals. However, they were not her concern. Her gaze drilled into the back of a boy with raven black hair. He was explaining his situation to the Athlum leaders, his hands shaking wildly about. The girl almost snorted. He really was one of the most annoying people in the world. She opted instead to listen. It would make her mission easier if she didn't have to ask questions twice. "I don't have a clue what it was. All I know is that it has Irina and she's in danger!" He exclaimed tiredly. It sounded that this wasn't the first time he had explained everything. She stood directly behind him, almost "touching" him. It made him shiver and rub his arms. Slowly, she phased back into an existence that the others could see.

"What do you mean "they" have Irina?" the girl said coldly. The boy almost jumped out of skin as he turned to face her. He fell backwards, staring at her with pure fear in his eyes. Those big, dumb, dog brown eyes always irritated the hell out of her. It was unfortunate that he had no clue who she was, even if she had her hood down. The guards and Generals were so close to jumping her, but a movement of the Marquis' hand stopped them. "I've been looking for you, Rush. Do you understand how much harder you made my job by just disappearing?" The girl growled. Rush shook his head, not sure what to say. Once it was obvious that she was not going to hurt him, Rush stood up. He was still fixed on her face, trying to make out the rest of it. It was in vain, however. The cloak prevented anyone from seeing beyond what the girl wanted them to see. Magic was tricky like that. But they didn't need to know that.

"Who are you?"  
"Your worst nightmare if you keep pushing it."  
"Chill out! I was just askin', geez! How do you know Irina's name?"  
"Because I'm supposed to, that's why!"  
"Knock it off, children!"

David's voice cut off the two's bickering. They both looked at him, with the girl nodding. "Yes, you're right, David. I apologize." She stepped around Rush, standing before the young Marquis. She waited a moment before continuing. "I was sent by the Academy to pick up this idiot and his sister a few days ago. Of course they weren't there when I got there and it took some time to track at least one of them down. If what he says is indeed true, I need to know. It's important that she be transferred safely." Rush protested at being called an idiot, but a serious look from Emma cut him off. David nodded as she told him of her mission. It was most troubling, indeed. At least for the girl. Despite this, he shook his head back and forth at her disappointingly. The girl was confused before David chose to speak.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend, Elizabeth?" 

Elizabeth sighed. He was right. "Fine. Hello, David. Long time no see. I can tell that you've had your hands full with Athlum's problems." Her voice had a hint of teasing, but was otherwise monotone. David smiled a bit. The greeting was satisfactory to him. He knew not to expect much from his childhood friend when it came to speaking. "I'm not really in the position to chat much, as you can see. I need to know what happened to Irina exactly so I can find her and inform the Academy."

"You know the Academy? So you can get a message to my mom and dad?" Rush piped up. "I stopped years ago trying to get in touch with them. It's like shouting at a brick wall." He laughed, much to Elizabeth's annoyance. She nodded at the mitra. "Anyway, some guy showed up on the island after we got the visistone from the mail. He summoned monsters after knocking Irina out and flying away in some Remnant. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for this talisman!" Rush held it up for Elizabeth's inspection. She peered at it, not quite sure where she remembered it from. However, she just turned her head away from Rush, not acknowledging his talisman. It was the other events that peaked her interest. Flying Remnant? 'The Lob Omen, most likely. It's a fidgety one. It's hard to track too.' Elizabeth rolled her eyes. What a drag. At least she knew what her next goal was. If it was in the hands of a malicious group, it would only be a matter of time before she found it. Those types can't help but use their Remnants to their advantage. But where would a group so bold to catch the daughter of an important pair of researchers hide? It would be something that Elizabeth unraveled later. For now, it was time to begin her work. It would not be easy, but with the help of her sources it would go much faster. However....

"Right. I need to get back to Elysion and let my superior know what's going on. I'll let them know directly that you have Rush, David. Should be much quicker that way." The Marquis nodded at her. The Generals were still silent, as they always were around her. It was so unlike Blocter in particular, but she didn't think much of it. As she turned to open up a passage, Rush grabbed her by the arm to stop her. It took all she had to not hurt the boy. He knew just how to get right under her skin.

"Wait! Do you know my parents? Would you tell them what I just told you? And to not worry, because I'm gonna find Irina." Rush gave a lighthearted grin. Elizabeth jerked her arm from his grasp forcefully. She mumbled a confirmation. 'Calm, Elizabeth.' The voice warned. She waved a curt goodbye as she finally opened up her passage. Rush was in awe, but Torgal made sure to stop the boy from following her. "But if she can just teleport, I want to see my mom and dad!"

"It's not teleportation, moron. It's not meant for the living like you. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Elizabeth took a deep breath and stepped into the dark. The passage door closed slowly behind her, with the shadows enveloping her completely. Voices whispered around her once again. Her cloak was the only thing keeping them at bay, for if they found her as she walked, she would never leave. One was not simply allowed to walk the realm of the dead without consequence. Elizabeth kept a brisk pace, looking for the light of her destination. It took a few minutes, but the light made an appearance a few hundred feet in front of her. She knew not to run and stayed at her steady walk. It was a path she traveled many times in her life. This was something that came with practice out of necessity. The dead knew who possessed strong souls and wanted to devour them if they get the chance to. There was no time to think about this now. The light grew closer and closer until Elizabeth stood in front of it. Sighing inaudibly, she hesitated. What was she going to do? And more importantly, how was she going to find Irina? 

With a surge of of determination, Elizabeth opened the passage once again and stepped back into the realm of the living. Ice had covered her cloak and fell to the floor as she shook off the effects of her journey. The room around her was very familiar. It was the only bedroom she had ever known. She sat on her bed, picking up a piece of ice that had landed on it. It was silent, a noise that Elizabeth enjoyed the most of all. The room gave off an unnatural feeling to most who entered, with it's white walls and very little furniture. But it wasn't meant to be comforting. The glass on the other side of the room perfectly demonstrated what the room was meant for. Elizabeth couldn't see into the room beyond the glass, but she was sure someone was there. Watching, like they always have. It was like clockwork that she heard the shuffling of feet and a door being swung open. A ward was quickly thrown up before the door clicked shut behind whoever came in. It was ingrained in her at this point. That door opening meant pain was coming. Elizabeth didn't even bother to even turn around. She knew from instinct who it was and what they wanted. Her ward was dispelled by a blue light and a voice was carried through the air to her ears, a voice she wished she didn't have to know.

"Elizabeth?"

\--


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come.

Elizabeth did not want to look behind her. A hand gently touched her back, but she shook it off. A stifled sigh of concern had shattered the once peaceful silence of the room, causing Elizabeth to squirm uncomfortably. A few clicks of a pair of heels hitting the floor pierced her ears like a dagger. A woman came into view, around the same height as her and light brown hair that always reminded her of milk chocolate. She was wearing a lab coat, as per usual, and her dark eyes only held worry. Of course, she wasn't really worried about Elizabeth. They did not say any words for a few minutes before Elizabeth spoke up. "He's under David Nassau's care. Irina was kidnapped." The expression on the woman's face was of complete devastation. She covered her mouth and almost fell into the bed. Elizabeth just stood motionless while the researcher sobbed. Consoling was never quite her cup of tea, so a few more minutes pass with Elizabeth awkwardly standing and the woman bawling into her hands. Eventually, the door opened again and a man with mostly grey hair came running through. He was immediately by the woman's side, almost completely ignoring Elizabeth's presence. However, Elizabeth knew it was more out of his usual frenzy of forgetfulness than out of malice. 

"Oh, John! Irina's-"

"I know, I know. We'll find her, Marina. I know Rush won't give up on it." John then looked up at Elizabeth. "Is there anything you know? I'm assuming you have another lead already."

"Rush said she was taken in a flying Remnant. I've got a few ideas on what that could be...is there any direction you can point me in?" Elizabeth felt an internal pulling. It was as if a child was trying to catch the attention of its' mother. This was also a familiar feeling to her, but she ignored it. The pulling became stronger the more she resisted, but Elizabeth refused to give in. A frustrated grunt echoed across her mind as John spoke to her. Shaking her head, Elizabeth focused on the man. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said there's a few notes of a possible Remnant in my study somewhere. A few people saw it flying across the sky a few days ago, though they weren't sure what it was. I thought it was Luminescence, but your description sounds like it matches better. They said it was heading towards Nagapur, but I doubt it's there now. I think you're just gonna have to keep an ear out. I'm sure someone can help you out." John said this as he rubbed Marina's back lovingly. She had calmed down and was staring at a wall. Elizabeth had known them long enough that they would be back to work to drown out what was going on after she left. "Just...be careful, Liz. I know you can handle yourself and all that...but we still worry about you." Elizabeth stayed silent and John eventually coaxed Marina out of the room. He gave her a wink before leaving and shut the door, leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts once again. Heading towards Nagapur? She had a few connections there, but maybe it was time for some good old fashioned detective work.

"To Nagapur." Elizabeth said to herself. Almost without effort, another passage opened up in front of her. Pulling her cloak closer to her body, she entered into the darkness. The journey started out fine, but she started to question when she would find her light. Then, she stopped. The room felt...open. Gigantic. However, it was still pitch black. Cautiously, Elizabeth took a few more steps forward. A faint red glow became visible quite a distance in front of her. Something was not right, but another passage refused to open to let her escape. This was out of the ordinary. Fear shot up in her stomach. The only choice she had was to check out what was in the room. Instinct was screaming at her to run, but against her better judgement, Elizabeth approached the only thing she could see: that ominous crimson light. 

Her fear grew as she came closer and closer to the object. Was it an object? Elizabeth couldn't quite tell. She stopped a few feet short of touching it. It was...a chair? She could feel her hand reaching out without her permission. It softly felt the cold, metallic material. It was etched with a language she didn't understand but also felt very familiar at the same time. Elizabeth couldn't delve into her memory now. There was a darker shadow blocking out some of the light the seat was giving off. It was humanoid in shape, and by the looks of it, this person towered over her. Why was she here? She could hear nothing, not even her own breathing. The figure was too still for her liking. She gingerly placed a single finger on what she assumed would be the wrist of whoever was in front of her. She felt a jolt and a light scattered across the body of the unknown creature. It was indeed a human. A vibrant red garb along with flowing blonde hair were the only glimpses Elizabeth managed to grab before jumping back a few feet. The man began to stir in his chair. Elizabeth was hoping he wouldn't even realize there was someone in the room with him.

She was dead wrong.

Despite being a good five or so feet away, a hand easily grabbed at her throat and pulled her up off the ground. While she could not see, she could feel the breath of the man on her face. It was hot and almost venomous, much like a beast who had been wrongly disturbed. Elizabeth was being crushed under the sheer pressure of this man's grip. A deep voice bellowed through the otherwise empty room.

"Why have you woken me?"

Elizabeth couldn't answer. She could feel her consciousness starting to slip away before being dropped roughly onto the ground. Her breath returned to her in a few ugly gulps. She crumpled into herself, and after a moment of complete stillness on her part, she suddenly stood. A smirk came across her face as well as a ball of light. Her arms stretched out as if she hadn't felt them in years. The look in her eyes was oddly playful. Sighing with content, a voice that was not Elizabeth's rung out. "Fate calls, Warden. Your services are needed once again." The man glared at her. However, he did not strike the girl again. Another light shot out and a rumbling sound erupted suddenly. White started to illuminate the room, though it could only creep in so far. 'Elizabeth' held onto her smirk, holding a hand towards the exit. "You remember how to return to the world, don't you?" A grunt met her question. Satisfied, the girl started to make her way out first. The tall man watched her go with a look of annoyance. He would have to keep an eye on that one...

\--

Elizabeth suddenly came to in a panic. She was in a well furnished room, a bed that was three times bigger than what she needed, and the noises of pub banter met her shallow breaths. She was at the inn in Nagapur. She could see Gwayn from her window. Had she had a dream? The blonde man flashed across her mind again. Where had she been? That place absolutely terrified her. A sense of calm tried to radiate through her from her heart. Elizabeth tapped into it. There was nothing she could do now besides move along. She had a mission: locate the Lob Omen. She physically shook herself. Her body felt tired, but this was not the time to dally around. It seemed that dawn had broken not too long ago, so Elizabeth rolled out of the bed. She was still dressed in her cloak. A bag was on the dresser. Had she brought a bag? No matter. It was here now with plenty of supplies in it. Straightening herself, Elizabeth opened the door of her room and quickly left the inn. The streets of Nagapur easily allowed her to blend into the crowd. The girl quietly slipped into the normal flow of traffic and was gone on her way.

Her next target was an old man who knew the workings of the city well. Surely, he could point her in the right direction...


End file.
